coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 7481 (2nd December 2010)
Plot Leanne's caught by surprise when Simon declares he'd like to call her "mum" after the wedding. Leanne's feelings of guilt escalate. Ken's still deeply troubled by his dilemma. Leanne bumps into Deirdre and begs her to persuade Ken that she's finished with Nick and loves Peter. Deirdre agrees to have a word on her behalf. Tyrone's miffed with Molly for rejecting the Websters' invitation for Christmas. She tells him that she wants them to spend their first Christmas with the baby at home. Carla spots Peter in the Rovers and makes a point of ordering a glass of wine. Steve goes to the hospital to give Jim a lift home. He's startled when Jim informs him that jealous Owen arranged the attack on him. Jim asks Steve to watch out for Liz. Peter suggests to Leanne that she could adopt Simon. Leanne defers the discussion. Tyrone tells Kevin that he'll be spending Christmas at home. He's upset when Kevin's unconcerned. Nick begs Leanne to run away with him. Leanne insists she's sticking with Peter. Steve relays his suspicions of Owen to Lloyd, who advises against taking Jim's word. Charlotte watches as John, Fiz, Chesney and Katy drag a Christmas tree into No.5. Tyrone confronts Molly about her sulkiness. As Molly tends to the baby, Tyrone accidentally knocks over her bag and discovers her contraceptive pills. Ken makes Leanne promise her affair is over and agrees to say no more about it. Owen gives Chris some money to pay to the lads who beat up Jim. Tyrone demands to know why Molly doesn't want another baby with him. She tries to fob him off but Tyrone's steely and Molly's on the verge of confessing everything when baby Jack's crying interrupts. Peter gathers Leanne, Ken and Deirdre in the Rovers to toast the future, stating that he's never been happier. Carla observes from the bar, clearly not ready to give up yet. Cast Regular cast *Leanne Battersby - Jane Danson *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Simon Barlow - Alex Bain *Rosie Webster - Helen Flanagan *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Sally Webster - Sally Dynevor *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Sophie Webster - Brooke Vincent *Deirdre Barlow - Anne Kirkbride *Ken Barlow - William Roache *John Stape - Graeme Hawley *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Katy Armstrong - Georgia May Foote *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Tyrone Dobbs - Alan Halsall *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Molly Dobbs - Vicky Binns *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Betty Williams - Betty Driver *Carla Connor - Alison King *Chris Gray - Will Thorp *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Cheryl Gray - Holly Quin-Ankrah *Owen Armstrong - Ian Puleston-Davies Guest cast *Charlotte Hoyle - Becky Hindley Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public *1 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *9 Coronation Street - Back room/kitchen, front room and hallway *Websters' Auto Centre *The Joinery *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *Victoria Street *Builder's Yard *Weatherfield General - Ward *Unknown street Notes *Last appearance of Jim McDonald until 24th March 2011. *This episode was transmitted at 8.00pm as an extended episode of I'm a Celebrity Get Me Out of Here was shown in Coronation Street 's usual 8.30pm slot. *''TV Times'' synopsis: The strain takes its toll on Leanne as Nick begs her to run away with him, and Peter gathers his family in the Rovers to toast his forthcoming marriage; Tyrone confronts Molly after making a heartbreaking discovery; Charlotte keeps a watch on proceedings at No 5; and Jim confides in Steve as he leaves the hospital. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 10,470,000 viewers (7th place). Category:2010 episodes Category:Episodes outside of broadcast patterns